ftl_captains_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebel Cruiser in Debris
This is a Random Event. Occurs in: #Federation Controlled Sector at a non-distress beacon. The Long-Range Scanners will detect no ship presence. Classified as a HOSTILE_FED under the title C_FED_CRUISER_WARNING. ---- The intro for this event varies, and could be any of the following: *''You arrive amidst the debris of a completely destroyed Federation cruiser. The enemy ship that blew it apart immediately starts to target you. "This is the RS 'Cute Little Thing'. Moving in hot, suckers!" Better brace for impacts!'' *''Fierce fighting is taking place in the distance. You hope to move on unnoticed but a Rebel cruiser breaks away from the main fleet and engages you. They send a short hail, "This is the RS 'Fog Of Peace'. God, you are annoying, but now we have you." Evasive maneuvers!'' *''Federation command hails you, "Free asset, be advised that Rebel cruiser designated RS 'Roll The Dice' is closing in on you. We can not render you assistance at this time. You will have to battle them on your own for a while." You check the shields and move into a defensive position as the cruiser approaches.'' *''You arrive amidst the debris of a completely destroyed Federation cruiser. The enemy ship that blew it apart immediately starts to target you. "This is the RS 'Your Mileage May Vary'. Moving in hot, suckers!" Better brace for impacts!'' *''Fierce fighting is taking place in the distance. You hope to move on unnoticed but a Rebel cruiser breaks away from the main fleet and engages you. They send a short hail, "This is the RS 'Taxes And Licenses Not Included'. God, you are annoying, but now we have you." Evasive maneuvers!'' *''Federation command hails you, "Free asset, be advised that Rebel cruiser designated RS 'See Dealer For Details' is closing in on you. We can not render you assistance at this time. You will have to battle them on your own for a while." You check the shields and move into a defensive position as the cruiser approaches.'' *''You arrive amidst the debris of a completely destroyed Federation cruiser. The enemy ship that blew it apart immediately starts to target you. "This is the RS 'Next Big Thing'. Moving in hot, suckers!" Better brace for impacts!'' *''Fierce fighting is taking place in the distance. You hope to move on unnoticed but a Rebel cruiser breaks away from the main fleet and engages you. They send a short hail, "This is the RS 'Kiss My Grits'. God, you are annoying, but now we have you." Evasive maneuvers!'' *''Federation command hails you, "Free asset, be advised that Rebel cruiser designated RS 'Momma Done Told Me' is closing in on you. We can not render you assistance at this time. You will have to battle them on your own for a while." You check the shields and move into a defensive position as the cruiser approaches.'' **Continue... (and activate any combat augments) ***Fight a Rebel Cruiser Fight a Rebel Cruiser *'(When the ship wants to escape) 'The capital ship gets ready to ignite its FTL. It tries to escape! If it gets away, it will certainly inform the rest of the fleet of your position. **(After the ship successfully escaped) The Rebel cruiser jumps away, leaving a massive ripple in the fabric of space-time. They will probably inform the fleet of your position, but at least you managed to survive this vicious battle. ***Rebel Fleet advanced by 1''' jump. *('''After destroying enemy ship) You did it; the cruiser breaks apart! Several major explosions leave only scrap behind. You collect what usable material floats nearby. The destruction of one of their capital ships will surely be taken seriously by the Rebels. You gained an advantage for now. **You receive a medium amount of scrap and resources and the Rebel Fleet is delayed by 1''' jump. *('''After killing enemy crew) You did it; the cruiser's crew is dead! You send in a salvage crew and let them strip the ship of anything useful. You order your crew to set the enemy ship's FTL to overload. The destruction of one of their forward assets will make the Rebel fleet more cautious. You have bought the Federation fleet and yourself some time. **You receive a high amount of scrap and resources and the Rebel Fleet is delayed by 1 jump. Category:Events Category:Federation Controlled Sector Events